This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We showed that nanoparticles composed of chitosan or poloxamers are well taken up by ovarian cancer cells. However, the uptake mechanisms are not known. We would like to use cryo-EM to determine the mechanisms by which nanoparticles are taken up by ovarian cancer cells. Such studies would enhance our ability to formulate nanoparticles for cancer drug delivery.